Dealing with the Avengers and Cybertronians
by DivineMoonPrincessPrime
Summary: Galaxy has been charged with making a rule book for the Avengers and Cybertronians to follow. Of all the things Prowl made her do it was this. Why couldn't she be in charge of a normal team. Then again she is the Last Prime. (Please note this fic has no connections to my series)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I had to do this. In this one my OC was never found by the bots instead she finds them as their new liaison. As well as the Avengers. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Ok don't get me wrong I love my family but when you're their boss that's completely different. I have no idea how Director Fury and General Morshower learned about me but whatever. Now I am stuck watching my family, friends, several ex-cons and the Avengers combine. I'm only eighteen for crying out loud and still in collage. I was told I would have to keep them out of trouble. Are you serious! I can't do that! But when life gives you lemons you make lemon aid.

Rule #1: Don't make me angry

(Galaxy: I can be as bad as Bruce)

(Bruce: Yeah but you don't turn green)

(Galaxy: True but it did startle Stark)

(Tony: You got that right)

Rule #2: Tony, Wheeljack, Skyfire, Shockwave, Starscream and I can not watch Mythbusters

(Tony: So not fair)

(Wheeljack: It's probably because Optimus doesn't want Galaxy to get hurt)

(Galaxy: I'm not a china doll!)

(Starscream: True but he also happens to be your father)

(Shockwave: Starscream is correct)

(Galaxy:You do realize I can over rule this one right?)

(Everyone: What!)

(Galaxy: Hehe)

Rule #3: No clowns

(Thor: I had no clue Lady Galaxy could scream so loud)

(Ratchet: You don't know her that well, we do)

(Natasha: Now we know not to show her anything with clowns)

Rule #4: Inform Optimus, Prowl or myself if you plan to use fireworks

(Galaxy: We are on a island with the most trigger happy being possible)

(Steve: I did not know Ironhide would think we were under attack)

(Optimus: That is just how Ironhide is)

(Galaxy: So true)

Rule #5: Under no circumstance do you lock my sister and Starscream in a room for a experiment

(Galaxy: Wheeljack. Stark. I'm looking at you two)

(Tony: What? It was so damn funny)

(Wheeljack: I agree)

(Natasha: I would have thought they'd try to kill each other)

(Clint: But insult each other. That is why it's so funny)

(Galaxy; Still not allowed)

Rule #6: No prank wars

(Optimus: I would have thought you would be against it Galaxy)

(Galaxy: Not this time. Besides I went against the twins and Stark)

(Thor: I am never going to forget Stark's face when you won)

(Tony: For someone full of authority, you surprised me)

(All cybertronians: She is full of them)

Rule #7: No horror movies

(Prowl: May I remind all adult human beings and gods. We have Teenagers on this base! And one happens to be our liaison!)

(Sam: Relax Prowl we can handle them. Galaxy however)

(Clint: Not a chance)

(Ratchet: Next person to pick a horror movie for movie night is getting it!)

Rule #8: Prank wars against the cons however are allowed

(Galaxy: As you can tell I despise them)

(Tony: Yep and your welcome for that image of Megatron pink)

(Galaxy: Now that made my day)

(Starscream: I agree. Though seeing it in person was funny)

(Galaxy: Too bad I couldn't see it myself but they can't know I'm alive)

Rule #9 : Do NOT wake Galaxy up!

(Steve: Never have I seen someone so angry)

(Optimus: Galaxy as you saw was not happy being woke up with a air horn)

(Ratchet: After we stopped her from killing Galloway, I had to make sure she wasn't deafened)

(Tony: Now all air horns are under lock and key

Rule # 10: During a thunderstorm don't be surprised if you see me cowering by Optimus

(Galaxy: Worst night ever)

(Lennox: I'll say. When it started you streamed so loud)

(Natasha: We thought you were being attacked)

(Sam: Yeah. We are still shocked when we saw you shaking in fear)

(Galaxy: Not my fault I have a fear of thunderstorms)

(Thor: Then how is it you can be around me?)

(Galaxy: I have no clue. Then again I am often confusing)

(Everyone: Agreed)

 **Done. Should I do a fanfic behind this. Lat me know. Review and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Oh and I meant screaming not streaming with rule 10. Enjoy**

Rule #11: When visiting the Helicarrier act responsible

(Galaxy: Really guys? You are all grown adults)

(Tony: Says the one we had to drag on)

(Natasha: I had no idea you were as agile as me)

(Galaxy: Once again I am full of surprises)

Rule #12: No Fanfictions

(Galaxy: Oh my poor brain!)

(Optimus: Galaxy why did you do that to yourself and the others)

(Clint: My guess a revenge tactic but she got herself as well)

(Galaxy: So many terrifying ships *shudders*)

Rule #13: Do not let Galaxy drink coffee

(Tony: I could have sworn Ratchet and Banner nearly came undone)

(Clint: She was talking way to fast)

(Optimus: Her mother had the same problem)

(Natasha: They had coffee on the moon? Never mind. I did not like pinning her down)

(Optimus: She won't hold it against you. She would rather that than hurt herself)

Rule #14: Tony can not build me an Iron Man suit

(Galaxy: I can't believe he did that)

(Clint: Prime's reaction when he saw it is forever seared into my brain)

(Ironhide: Haven't seen Prime react like that before)

Rule # 16: Don't let Thor charge anything!

(Galaxy: My poor head)

(Tony: You're not the only one)

(Optimus: Why did Wheeljack let Thor power the machine?)

(Tony and Galaxy: No idea!)

(Ratchet: All I know was there was a loud explosion)

(Galaxy: I had a migraine after and it was bad)

Rule #17: Don't touch my fedoras

(Galaxy: I mean it!)

Rule #18: Don't show Red Alert any conspiracies

(Galaxy: The base was on lock down for three hours)

(Sam: Gal, me, and Mikeyla weren't allowed away from our guardians)

(Tony: One of us had to be near you guys)

(Galaxy: After that no is allowed to mess with Red)

Rule #19: Same with mythical or dangerous animals

(Galaxy: After Jaws Red wouldn't let anyone into the water)

(Sam: Or the forest with Big foot)

Rule #20: Don't mess with Galaxy

(Sam: She may be the bots liaison but they are protective of her)

(Natasha: Agreed. Prime was furious when Galloway threatened her)

(Clint: As was the others)

 **Done. Please give me ideas. I love to get them for help. Review and no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 enjoy**

Chapter 3

Rule #21: Snow is not to be in or on **MY** base

(Galaxy: I hate the cold and snow. Imagine to my horror it had snowed)

(Sam: You looked about ready to scream)

(Galaxy: I was)

(Clint: Now we do not go were there is snow)

Rule #22: Don't touch my books!

(Clint: Who knew Galaxy could be so dangerous)

(Natasha: She'd make an excellent assassin)

(Optimus: Be that as it may, but Galaxy hates it when people touch her belongings mainly her books)

(Clint: Now the twins know that)

Rule #23: DO NOT THREATEN RINI!

(Tony: Oh the look on her face when Rini was threatened)

(Arcee: And by Megatron no less)

(Starscream: Now that was bad. And there goes her plan to avoid be seen)

(Tony: Yep but who knew someone her size could take him on)

(All cybertronians: All of US!)

(Tony: Point there)

Rule #24: Do not teach Galaxy how to use weapons

(Galaxy: I'm a weapon on my own)

(Ironhide: YOU ARE NOT A WEAPON!)

(Galaxy: Whatever! Anyway imagine Optimus's shock when he saw me trying to use a gun)

(Clint: That was worse than the Iron Man suit incident)

(Galaxy: Yeah so I can not touch any guns what so ever)

Rule #25: Do not mention Ultron

(Galaxy: *Shudders* Never again)

(Clint: Right while were here he attacked)

(Tony: Yep and went straight to mini Prime)

(Galaxy: I have never seen any of the bots more horrified)

(Tony: Yep and even mentioning him is bad)

Rule #26: Do not play hide the humans

(Galaxy: That was not fun)

(Sam: Agreed. Though we did learn you are claustrophobic)

(Tony: Yep. Why Galloway thought it would be smart was beyond even me)

(Galaxy: Got that right)

Rule #27: No paint ball

(Ratchet: I have never seen Galaxy have so many bruises)

(Natasha: You got that right but she had a pretty good shot)

(Ironhide: That is because she has perfect accuracy)

(Natasha: Once again she would make an excellent assassin)

Rule #28: When Optimus Prime swears it's bad

(Galaxy: Takes a lot to get him to swear)

(Tony: Yep)

(Steve: Agreed. And when he does it usually involves Megatron)

(Galaxy: Megatron trying to level a city to be exact)

(Tony: So basically grab anything useful)

Rule #29: Don't harm Annabelle

(Galaxy: You'd have one angry weapons specialist after you)

(Clint: You got that right. Oi Ironhide was mad)

(Galaxy: That is why no one hurts Annabelle)

Rule #30: Do not repaint the Cybertronians on base

(Galaxy: Oh sweet Selene*Laughing*)

(Tony: Because Galaxy is laughing too much we'll explain)

(Clint: The twins repainted everyone and all I can say is wow)

(Tony: Yep they had a pink medic after them)

 **Done. Please send me ideas. I need the the help. Review and no flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has come. I will be including the kids from Prime. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Rule #31: Do not watch the Transformers tv series

(Galaxy: I don't even want to know)

(Miko: No kidding)

(Tony: None of the Cybertronians were happy)

Rule #32: No zombie movies

(Galaxy: Raf and I were scarred)

(Raf: Why Miko put that movie on I have no idea)

(Natasha: I'm glad Prime stopped the science bots before they could do that)

(Jack: Because he and Ratch faced actual zombies)

Rule #33: DO NOT mention Arachnid

(Galaxy: Oi! We are on a budget!)

(Jack: Had no idea Arcee would react like that. On second thought I did)

(Galaxy: Yep. Even Serena can't stand her)

Rule #34: NO Hunger Games

(Jack: Galaxy is in the med-bay right now)

(Raf: Yeah. Shockwave and Ratchet dragged her to the med-bay)

(Steve: Something about her suddenly freezing up)

(Clint: Yeah because she saw someone put on the Hunger Games)

(Jack: Now none of us kids can leave the base without our guardians)

Rule #35: No Star Wars

(Galaxy: You all suck! That's one of my favorite movie series)

(Optimus: The science bots. I do not want a Death Star built. Plus none of us of too thrilled about the droids)

(Galaxy: They aren't sentient! Plus is it because of the third)

(Optimus: What do you think)

Rule #36: No Indiana Jones

(Galaxy: Do you people hate me?!)

(Optimus: No. You get crazy ideas as is)

(Ratchet: And I don't want Miko to pull anything)

(Galaxy: You two have a point)

Rule #37: Do not let my daughter do anything with explosives

(Galaxy: This one is Optimus's rule)

(Optimus: Indeed. Last time you messed with explosives you were in the med-bay for a month)

(Galaxy: Good point. Can I use it when helping the science bots?)

(Optimus: No but nice try)

(Galaxy: Boo)

Rule #38: You can't hide from Ratchet when check up day comes

(Galaxy: I sometimes manage to avoid it. Keyword sometimes)

(Clint: Didn't you flee to Russia?)

(Galaxy: Yep. Boy was Ratchet mad)

(Ratchet: Oh you have no idea young'in)

Rule #39: Try not to give your guardians spark attacks

(Prowl: I wonder who is be hide this one *looks at the teens*)

(Galaxy: Blame Megatron with me)

(Sam: He wants to kidnap you, and kil me and Jack)

(Miko: At least you weren't used as bargaining chips!)

(Galaxy: When was this?!)

(Miko,Jack and Raf: Scrap!)

Rule #40: No laser tag

(Galaxy: We aren't trying to each other)

(Ratchet: We know that)

(Optimus: When the science bots created guns that shot lasers)

(Ratchet: We banned it)

(Galaxy: Couldn't agree more)

 **Done. Review and no flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 has arrived. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Rule #41: Again no clowns

(Tony: This time it was a clown horror movie)

(Sam: That was one bad combo)

(Jack: Yep and Ratchet had a hard time calming Gal)

(Miko: It took almost all of the cybertronians)

Rule #42: Try not to anger the bots

(Galaxy: This is for Galloway)

(Sam: Never seen Optimus like that before)

(Galaxy: It's really rare. Basically because of how regal my father is, he can spell out your death without you even knowing it)

(Jack: Wow)

(Galaxy: Yep. As I said that's very rare)

Rule #43: Blood moons happen, don't be surprised if I am hiding

(Tony: That event shocked me)

(Jack: It shocked a lot of us)

(Optimus: It is because Galaxy becomes very weak and the only way she can avoid it is if she is hidden somewhere very dark)

Rule #44: No glitter

(Galaxy: The bots were very glittery. I froze in horror when I saw Optimus)

(Jack: You're not the only one)

(Galaxy: Now glitter is banned)

Rule #45: Do not get Galaxy talking about the Moon Kingdom

(Galaxy: It wasn't that bad)

(Optimus: You went on for five hours)

(Ratchet: And that was only on your mother)

(Galaxy: Ok ok I get it)

Rule #46: Serena can't enter any kitchen

(Galaxy: What were you people thinking!?)

(June: I agree. That was terrifying)

(Galaxy: Starscream I know you can't stand my sister but why let her in the kitchen?)

(Starscream: I had nothing to do with it I was just there someho..)

(Galaxy and Starscream: Stark! Wheeljack!)

(June: She is banned from the kitchen)

Rule #47: Barney is banned for eternity

(Galaxy: My poor brain!)

(Jack: Since Galaxy is mentally scarred right now we have to explain)

(Miko: Someone put Barney on and Galaxy as well as the bots flipped)

(Starscream: *Evil grin* Next time we have Decepticon prisoners, we put that on)

(Miko: Now that I want to see)

Rule #48: Don't try to send Galaxy to a science lab

(Optimus: Right now Galaxy is being treated for injuries she sustained)

(Sam: I have never seen Megatron that angry before)

(Jack: From what I heard from the bots, Megatron does **NOT** tolerate anyone harming his niece when it comes to science labs. Even if he and Optimus don't get along)

(Sam: Big time. His face when he saw what happened. We were lucky to slip away before he attacked _us_ )

(Jack: Yep)

Rule #49: No Percy Jackson

(Galaxy: It's like you all hate me!)

(Optimus: I banned this because I don't want Wheeljack or any of the science bots to build anything mentioned)

(Galaxy: Good point)

Rule #50: Harm Rini or Annabelle you're dead

(Tony: Oh god. That was bad)

(Red Alert: Galaxy is not one you should mess with when it come to those two little girls)

(Jack: Rini may be Serena's future daughter but boy was Starscream mad)

(Starscream: That troublemaker somehow got me wrapped around her finger)

(Galaxy: It's her personality. And just to be clear Galloway was lucky he was human)

(Miko: I hope the 'cons don't try to kidnap them)

 **Done. Review and no flames**


	6. Sam, Tony and Wheeljack's rules

**Chapter 6 has come. This one is done by one of the others. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Galaxy had her arms crosses looking at the laptop screen. Jack, Miko and Raf came in. "Hey Gal. What's up." Miko asked. Galaxy sighed. "Trying to think of more rules." she said. She then looked at them. "So what did Miko mean by bargaining chips." Galaxy asked the three. "We'll tell you with the bots help." Jack said as the four went looking for the bots that were there.

Meanwhile Sam was looking for Galaxy. Once he got to the area she just left, he grinned when he saw her laptop. She did say everyone could contribute to the rule book. Tony and Wheeljack saw as well. "Hey Sam. Mind if we help you with the rules?" Tony asked. "Nope." the teen said. "Great let's get started" Wheeljack said.

Rule #51: No giving our liaison a map

(Sam: Who's idea was it to give Gal that map?)

(Tony: Don't know. How can she have that bad of a sense of direction?)

(Wheeljack: It's because of her living on the moon)

(Sam: You mean it's because of the magnetic field around earth?)

(Wheeljack: Yep)

Rule #52: Don't start a food fight with Galaxy

(Tony: I can't believe she won)

(Sam: I agree)

Rule #53: No building a room full of trampolines

(Wheeljack: Gal gets weird ideas when bored)

(Tony and Sam: Agreed)

Rule #54: No giant water balloons

(Sam: Galaxy and Wheeljack coming up with ideas together is bad)

(Wheeljack: Yeah not the brightest idea we've had)

(Tony: The base was flooded)

Rule #55: No Truth or Dare

(Sam: Dear god that was bad)

(Tony: Yep)

(Wheeljack: I had never seen Galaxy go that colour before)

Rule #56: Games without lights are banned

(Tony: Can't believe Galaxy walked into Prime)

(Wheeljack: She doesn't have night vision)

(Sam: Boy was Ratchet and Bruce mad)

Rule #57: Fruit cake is not allowed on base

(Sam: This was a funny event)

(Tony: Who knew Megatron would contact us asking why a human food was sent his base)

(Wheeljack: I believe he looked at Gal)

(Sam: He did and she stated she hates fruit cake and wouldn't do that)

(Tony: After the call ended we all started laughing)

Rule #58: Giant games of clue are allowed

(Sam: Now this was funny)

(Wheeljack: Yep who knew Gal could be able to disappear so quick)

(Tony: We need to play again)

Rule #59: Do not cause Galaxy to do more paperwork

(Sam: She hates it)

(Tony: Yep and she threatened to have us do it if we caused a major problem)

Rule #60: Do anything to make Galaxy laugh

(Wheeljack: That was the worst day ever)

(Tony: It was the day her home was destroyed)

(Sam: Yeah but she takes it the worst)

(Tony: It took everyone to get her back to her old self)

Sam, Tony and Wheeljack were please with the rules they made to help. Suddenly they heard Galaxy roar. "YOU MEAN THE DECEPTICONS BLACKMAILED YOU WITH THE KIDS!" Sam paled as Tony had a look of horror on his face. Wheeljack face palmed. "They told her. Come on we better go help calm her down before she hunts down Megatron." The two humans nodded and left to help calm their ticked off liaison.

 **Done. I will do a few chapters like this one. It may be one person so I don't have include their names. Review and no flames**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here** **. This one will be in third person for a. The sailor scouts will be in this for a little. Just so I didn't make myself clear when I first typed this, I don't own anything but Galaxy. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

Galaxy couldn't help but smile at Sam, Tony and Wheeljack's contribution to the rulebook. She cringed at the thought of when the others added to it themselves. Galaxy cracked her fingers to get ready to type. It then hit her. A grin spread across her face. "Oh this one will be fun." she said out loud. Soon she was typing away.

Rule #61: Don't quote Mythbusters

"I don't think our death ray is working. I'm standing right in it. And I'm not dead" (Galaxy building a death ray with the science bots)(Optimus freaked when he heard her say that)

"Quack damn you" (Tony trying to get a duck to quack)

"I just had one of those 'What the hell am I doing' moments" (Clint testing a invention of Wheeljack's)

"Am I missing an eyebrow?" (Steve when Tony was using a flamethrower)

"How hard is it to blow up a room full of gasoline?" (Galaxy seeing if gasoline could explode)

(Galaxy: Now we can't quote the show. Gives us bad ideas)

Rule #62: No water fights

(Galaxy: I smelled like a wet dog)

(Jack: I almost drowned)

(Serena: Screamer got me several times)

(Galaxy: You got him back just as much)

Rule #63: Again don't let my older sister cook!

(Galaxy: I had a hard time explaining to Morshower and Fury what happened)

(Rini: Now we had to keep Serena away from kitchens)

Rule #64: A list of movies we can't watch

Nightmare before Christmas

Fast and Furious

Coraline

The Mummy

(Galaxy: All of them worried the bots. Now we can't watch them)

Rule #65: No hide and seek

(Galaxy: I am the champion at the game)

(Natasha: You even beat me and Clint)

(Rini: No can win at that game with Gal)

(Galaxy: You got it)

Rule #66: Mina can NOT help anyone who is sick

(Ratchet: Why you let her was beyond me)

(Galaxy: Hey I tried telling her I could look after my sister and Rini but no)

(Mina: I'm your guardian. I am meant to look and take care of you)

(Galaxy: Yes but not destroy my house)

(Ratchet: And this is why neither you or Elita is to be in my med-bey)

Rule #67: Rini and Annabelle can not be alone

(Rini: We aren't little kids)

(Annabelle: Yeah)

(Galaxy: I don't want a repeat of you two getting hurt)

(Rini and Annabelle: Right)

Rule #68: I can not invent anything

(Galaxy: It was one time)

(Serena: You were in the med-bay for a week)

(Bumblebee: Not only that but you scared us)

(Optimus: We don't need you giving us a reason to worry about you every minute)

(Galaxy: Ok I get it)

Rule #69: No creating holograms of our enemies

(Galaxy: I ever find the person who created to hologram of Megatron is going to get it)

Rule #70: Warn me when something is going to happen

(Serena: Boy was that bad)

(Tony: Who knew Galaxy had a mouth)

(Optimus: She doesn't swear but that time we let it slide)

(Serena: Yeah considering she was flung back thirty feet)

 **Done. I decide not to do a fanfic with this rulebook. This rulebook is a what if the adventure begins series didn't happen. Review and no flames.**


	8. Serena,Rini,Bee,Raf and Optimus's rules

**Chapter 8 has come. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Serena couldn't help but giggle at what three of the people at base did. Optimus and Bumblebee came up with Rini and Raf with them. "What's so funny Sere?" Bee asked using her nickname. "Sam, Tony and Wheeljack made a page of rules for the rulebook themselves." Serena said. Rini perked up. "Galy did say we all could help with it." she said. Raf looked at them."Why don't we do a page." he suggested. Optimus and Bee nodded then they got started.

Rule #71: Don't call Galaxy a useless child

(Raf: I have never seen you guys like that before)

(Rini: I've heard about them reacting like that and I didn't want to see it in person)

(Serena: Which is why no one calls Galaxy that)

(Optimus: We can't stand it when she is threatened or called useless)

(Bee: She is far from it)

Rule #72: Anything DC comics is banned

(Serena: Boy did Tony have a ego trip)

(Bee: Still not sure about who)

Rule #73: Galaxy is not allowed to use a bow and arrow

(Serena: *banging head on table*)

(Rini: That was bad)

(Bee: Clint didn't know she was bad with a bow)

(Optimus: There is a reason we don't let her use weapons)

(Raf: No kidding)

Rule #74: Do not mess with Gal's closet

(Serena: The rule says it all)

Rule #75: Try to avoid Gal when angered

(Serena: Who angered her this time?)

(Raf: No clue but it took Optimus and Bee both to calm her)

(Bee: Because we can talk to her without angering her more)

Rule #76: Don't call the bot machines

(Serena: So that's what caused Gal to become angered)

(Raf: Yep and that was not good)

Rule #77: Don't test the protectiveness the bots have to their charges

(Serena: That was bad. Arcee almost had a spark attack with me and Jack)

(Raf: Bee didn't let Sam and me away from him for a week)

(Rini: I think Galaxy had it worse)

(Optimus: There is a reason I am her guardian. No one wants to see what happens)

(Serena: Got that right. Rini I don't think you have a guardian)

(Rini: Arcee freaked with me as well Serena)

(Bee: Big time)

Rule #78: No Slenderman

(Bee: *Laughing*)

(Serena: Slenderman is banned because someone here looks like him)

(Optimus: Why Miko brought it up, I will never know)

(Raf: With Soundwave was in the same room)

(Rini: Everyone was there)

(Serena: I think Gal almost did a spit take)

(Bee: *Snickering* Now that made my day)

Rule #79: Galaxy"s photos are not to be touched

(Rini: It's like people enjoy seeing Galy mad)

(Bee: Whoever keeps doing that will get it)

Rule #80: DO NOT LOOK IN GALAXY'S NOTEBOOKS!

(Raf: Who thought _that_ was a good idea)

(Serena: It's like hiding Ratchet's wrenches)

(Optimus: I do not know but she went on a war path)

(Rini: Looks like they now know ways to anger Gal more)

The five people nodded at their work. Bee was still snickering about the Slenderman incident. Suddenly there was a loud boom and a clang. Optimus shook his head. "Gal's helping them again. How mad is Ratchet gonna be this time?" Rini said. Serena looked at the pinkette. "No clue but we better go see." she said and the group walked over to the place of the explosion.

 **Done. Sorry it took so long. Review and no flames**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 has come. This is the last chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

Galaxy sighed in relief. She was done with the rulebook. There was a loud crash and bang. Galaxy sighed and got up to investigate. One of the walls had a large hole in it. She blinked several times before sighing. This was not going to be a peaceful day. She immediately called a meeting and everyone was to go. Once everyone was there they saw Galaxy was not happy.

Galaxy got started. "Ok. I made that rulebook so things would not happen. And that includes making me do extra paper work." she said. Tony looked at her. "So the rules have to be followed." he said. Galaxy rolled her eyes. "Yes Stark. And that includes locking my sister and Starscream in the same room." she said. They all nodded. Then a large explosion rocked the base.

Galaxy turned to the science bots. "What were you doing?" she asked. "Firebombs." all of the said. Galaxy groaned then the sprinklers went on. Her face the twisted into fear. "You guys! My laptop isn't waterproof!" she yelled running to her room. Everyone there was then worried. "The rules are on it." Raf said and they ran after Galaxy hopping the laptop wasn't that damaged.

Once they got there, Galaxy was horrified. "My laptops busted. I can't get the rules." she said. Tony looked at Galaxy. "You backed them up right?" he asked. "Um no. I didn't." she groaned. Then reality hit her. "I AM GOING TO HAVE TO REWRITE THEM!" she screamed. Everyone winced in pain from the volume of her scream. Serena sighed in defeat. Oh this was not a quiet day.

Steve looked at the others. "She's going to have to rewrite it." he said. Everyone there knew Galaxy hated doing things over. They were going to get it once she calms down.

 **Done. I have finished the rule book. Review and no flames**


End file.
